kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
You have the right to...remain silent! (Bonus Level)
=Game Info= Classification: Elimination Level: You have the right to...remain silent Date/Time: Enter Date here, 9:45:05 pm and counting Place: United States, Virginia, Charleston, Unknown suburban location Character: Charleston Police Players: 1 to 4 players online or locally =Description= *Objective ** Eliminate devourers in Suburban home *Characters **Charleston Police Officer **Charleston Police Department **Devourers (Flood) *Weather: Clear *Vehicals **Police Squad Car *Achievements **"Im Code 4" (Get through the level without dieing on Legendary) *Skulls: None =Difficulties= *Easy - Player faces light opposition *Medium - Player faces Medium opposition *Hard - Player faces Semi Heavy opposition *Legendary - Player is faced with Heavy Opposition =Gameplay= You spawn in as a passanger of a police squad car. If you are on co-op, player 2 spawn in the back seat. If you are on co-op, player 2 spawn in the back seat. You are headed west bound and the player hears the the Police Scanner say, "10-Charlie 10-5, we have a 4-15, Domestic Disturbance on 42nd Street, Southeast, Virginia Avenue static all units are 10-97." You arrive at the location of what appears to be a regular house, surrounded by 7 police cars and the scanner says, "all units be advised, we have a possible 4-87, and 4-15, suspect is considered armed and dangerous." and the driver, a (Non Playable Character) says, "10-4, we are code 4 and are 10-97." and the dispatch says, "Copy." and as the player steps out of the Police Squad car, the drive says, "Proceed with caution." and the player then hears gunshots, and police get ready to fire. Then you see a guy in a ski mask get trown out the window, with a loud CRASH, of the glass, and another guy comes running and screaming out the front door. Police arrest the two guys and then a police officer commands you to go in and clear out the situation. You go in, and the roof caves in on the entrance, as soon as the player steps into the house. The player hears a police officer say, "Hey!, you okay in there! Dont' worry we will have you out in no time!" and your radio says, "Dispatch suspects are 10-15, we are 10-19, can I get a 10-95 to static. The police officer says, "ill be right back, you'll be out in no time!" After, there is nothing but silence, and darkness. You must make your way through the house, going room to room. In a couple of steps, a devourer starts attacking you, and the more you make your way through the house, the more opposition that the player is faced with. Once are out, you make your way to a police car and get in. (player can switch from 1st person to 3rd person, and back to 1st person, when driving the police car) If on co-op, player 2 is in the passenger seat. You say, "Dispatch, im code 4, ill be 10-19, ETA 20 minutes." You must make your way back to the station which is about 20 meters away from your location. If you crash into a driving car, its Mission Failed. If you die, its Mission Failed. Once you have reached the station, its Mission Complete and the player says, "Sigh, rough day." =Transcript= *Police Scanner/Dispatch: "10-Charlie 10-5, we have a 4-15, Domestic Disturbance on 42nd Street, Southeast, Virginia Avenue static all units are 10-97." (During Gameplay) *''Arriving at location'' *Police Scanner/Dispatch: "All units be advised, we have a possible 4-87, and 4-15, suspect is considered armed and dangerous." (When you arrive at the scene, during gameplay) *''Exiting car'' *Driver (NPC): "10-4, we are code 4 and are 10-97." (Once out of the vehicle, during gameplay) *Police Scanner/Dispatch: "Copy." (After NPC's dialog, during gameplay) *Driver (NPC): "Proceed with caution." (After Dispatches dialog) *''Player hears gunfire'' *''Police aim at house'' *''Bad guy goes through window'' *''Other bad guy comes running and screaming out of the house'' *''Police handcuff the guys and escort them to the police cars'' *Police commander says, "Go in the house and check out the situation!" *''Player goes into the house'' *''Once player is out, the player goes to a parked police car'' *Player 1: "Dispatch, im code 4, ill be 10-19, ETA 20 minutes." (during gameplay) *''Player must drive to the station'' *''Arrives at station'' saying: "Sighing, rough day." *''IF PLAYER 2 IS PRESENT'' Player 2: "yeah, it was...that was shit" *''IF PLAYER 2 IS PRESENT'' Player 1: *Laughs* *''Gameplay ends'' Category:Levels